


Pineapple Girl

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Where two girls come up with ideas for their class mascot in the school festival





	Pineapple Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Soft HyeWon fluff, if you may :D
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“Olivia Hye, shall we do this design?” The Kirby-like princess pointed to one of the images on her phone screen as the duo continued to scour for more realistic ideas on their class mascot for their upcoming school festival. 

“What’s that?” The curious wolf-like child peeked over her seatmate’s shoulder and was greeted by a cute pineapple figurine. Knowing the girl’s favorite fruit is a pineapple, she nodded in agreement. 

“Great! Then I’ll copy this image out first so we can edit the pic and we won’t get faults in plagiarism.” The shorter girl then hummed a melody while following up on the actions. 

Soon, the two girls had their share of laughter and proceeded to touch up on the final details. 

“Okay, let’s send this to the council email and we’re done for the day.” Hyejoo typed into the computer as quickly as she could so the duo could go home. 

As she got to the end of the questionnaire, an extra tab caught her attention. Not willing to make the decision on her own, she asked the other party who was in the midst of packing up. 

“Gowon, is the mascot outfit a full-suit or just a shirt makeover?” 

Her question was replied with a nonchalant reply, which amused the girl greatly. 

“Okay, I’ve got this.” The baby wolf chuckled.

\---

Two days passed and the girls got a notification that their mascot suggestion had been approved by the council. The next step now is the making of the outfit. 

The two girls then headed to the nearby hypermart to get the necessary items that they need using the class fund. After a while, they got hold of what they need and went back to start building on the small details of the outfit. 

\---

Two weeks passed and the long-awaited school festival has arrived. With anticipation, the girls all gathered around the duo who came up with the pineapple design. As they slowly put Gowon up in the outfit, Hyejoo can’t help but control her heart-eyes towards her classmate as the rest of the classmates scream and fangirl over the cutely dressed girl. 

“Last decor for the pineapple mascot!” The class rep nicely placed a plant-like cutout on the shorter girl’s head and the crowd of people all cheered when the mascot was fully dressed up. When the time comes for a person to accompany the class mascot, Hyejoo didn’t hesitate to put her hand up. 

“Okay, you’ll bring Gowon with you and please help to give the flyers out as well!” The class rep happily passed a stack of papers to the baby wolf and hurriedly chased them off to attract customers to their booth. 

As the duo walked down the school hallways, Gowon tightly grabbed onto the arms of the other girl and asked her if she regretted the costume to not be the one they initially planned. Hyejoo paused and faced the girl with a smile on her face. 

“No, I don’t. Besides, I don’t think I’ve seen a cuter mascot than you right now and let’s move on with our job so we won’t get scolded by the class rep.” The wolf-like girl then held Gowon’s baby hands and both continued walking throughout the school event.


End file.
